Fruitcake
by futureauthor13
Summary: Chowder gives Panini a fruitcake to make her not like him anymore, but it backfires with sugary sweet results. ChowderXPanini holiday fluff.


**Yes I know it's way too early for Christmas stories, but hey, if Wal-Mart can do it, so can I.**

It was Knishmas time, and Chowder was in the kitchen late, but he wasn't snacking (which was very unusual for him). He was baking something, surprisingly all by himself. While his creation was in the oven, Chowder was slowly falling asleep.

"Chowder," said someone gently shacking him, "Chowder!" Chowder sat up and yelled "I'm not your boyfriend!" He then looked and saw that it was only his cooking master, Mung Daal. "Oh, hey Mung."

"Chowder, what are you doing down here? It's late. I hope you're not midnight snacking...again." said Mung.

"No, I'm baking something," said Chowder, "for Panini."

"Well that's nice," said Mung, "You're making a Knishmas present for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Chowder, "And she won't want to be my girlfriend after I give her this."

"I hope you aren't giving her something really nasty and gross tasting," said Mung.

"What? No! What, do you think I'm like one of those evil guys you see in cartoons? No, I'm going to give Panini a Fruitcake."

"A fruitcake?" repeated Mung, "Why?"

"Because, no one likes fruitcake..."

"Except you," interrupted Mung.

"Right, except me. Anyway, when I give Panini a fruitcake, she won't like it. It's a bad enough present to make her not want to be in love with me, but not bad enough of a present to make us stop being friends. It's perfect! No more gross kisses or hugs!"

"Well, if you say so," said Mung, "But I think you might want to take that fruitcake out, I think it's getting burnt."

"Don't worry Mung," said Chowder, "I know what I'm doing." Mung rolled his eyes, said goodnight, and then went back to bed. About ten minutes later, Chowder took out the slightly overdone fruitcake. It was dark brown, was as round as a cookie, was thick as a brick (and as hard as one too) and smelt a little like burnt fruit. Even though anyone else would have turned their noses up to the fruitcake, Chowder thought it looked delicious.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a few pieces," Chowder said to himself. He tore off a couple pieces of hard, and yet chewy, pieces of fruitcake. He then put the leftovers in a red and white box, and went to bed.

*******

The next day, the shine was shining brightly over the sparkly snow that covered Marzipan City. It was definitely the perfect winter day.

"I'll be right back Mung," said Chowder as he put on his winter coat, "I'm going to go give Panini the fruitcake."

"Alright," said Mung, "But hurry back, we're going to start working on the Smingerbread house." Chowder quickly grabbed the box and headed out the door to Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods.

*Ding Dong*

"Panini, get the door!" Ms. Endive told Panini. Panini quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Chowder," said Panini in a sweet voice.

"Here," said Chowder with a sly smile, putting the box right in front of Panini, "I brought you this!"

"A Knishmas present, for me? Oh gosh, thanks Chowder!" said Panini happily as she started to unwrap the present. Chowder just stood there and smiled, knowing that as soon as she saw the fruitcake, she wouldn't want to date him anymore. "A fruitcake!" said an ecstatic Panini, "Thank you! How did you know I loved fruitcake? And how sweet, you even made it in the shape of a heart!"

"What?!" Chowder looked inside the box. Sure enough, when he had ripped of pieces of the fruitcake and ate them, he had accidentally made the cake into the shape of a heart. "Aw man!"

Chowder started to walk away, but then Panini said "Wait Chowder! Don't you want to come inside and share this with me?" Chowder stopped.

"Share?"

"Uh huh." Chowder thought, and then smiled. "Well, maybe I can stay for a little while," said Chowder, "But I'm still not your boyfriend!"

Chowder and Panini then sat in Ms. Endive's living room, eating fruitcake and watching Knishmas specials on tv. After all the fruitcake was gone, Chowder and Panini went outside to say goodbye.

"Thanks again for the fruitcake, Chowder," said Panini.

"Your welcome," said Chowder, still with the taste of fruitcake in his head "Mmm. That was good!"

"Uh huh! Well, bye!"

"Bye!" said Chowder, as he walked away. He then heard Panini yell "Oh, and by the way, Merry Knishmas Best Boyfriend in the World!"

"Boyfriend?" repeated Chowder. Then he realized that he had just made Panini like him more! "Aw man!"

**Merry Christmas and Knishmas everyone! :)**


End file.
